PPGX Part:2 Darksheath
by Dark King Rosemar
Summary: The sequel to PPGX Part:1 SuperPuff. A story of epic proportions. Violence,a little graphic text blood and Revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Rosemar: We have returned.

Alister: Plus we came with this.

Rosemar: The exiting sequel to PPGX part 1: Super-Puff.

Alister: Filled with action, suspense, mystery, and violence.

Rosemar: As of this chapter: We own only Black Heart, Super-Puff, Various minions, Mecha Mojo Jojo, De-Vel, The Emissary of Darkness, Dimension X, and Ress. These are from part 1.

Alister: Some of these characters will make more appearance and some won't, but for legal reasons we need to continue to claim them.

Rosemar: As for now the only thing, we own besides those previously mentioned is our title character: Darksheath.

Alister: Anything that we do not expressly claim is not ours.

Rosemar: We hope you humans enjoy the latest story from the Darkness.

Alister: Please read and review. (Remonition means the act of reminiscing)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Power Puff Girls X**

**Part 2: Darksheath**

**Chapter 1: The Remonition**

'_Memories' 'beautiful, memories'_

10,000 years ago, this was a paradise. A Dark red-brown sky hung over rust-colored ground. A city filled with buildings sat in the shadow of a castle. People lived happily in the city; they did so because they were told to. No one ever questioned the king and lived, no one save his son.

Their king, sitting on the throne, deep inside the Replalycanth statue that was his castle, said to his son:

"If you wish to say that I am wrong, then go rule the city how you see fit." The streets were lined with people that day. A great celebration had been called to honor the prince that would rule them like a king. He who was the son of the king, the son of darkness, and the one called Darksheath.

The city prospered under him. The peopled revered his face, his blue eyes saw all and his ears herd all. His golden armor gleamed in the light and his black cape gave him a sort of magical air. He was a powerful king whose strength rivaled that of his father's. Yet he never challenged his father for the throne. Day after day, the people prospered.

However, one day was not like the others. On that day, Darksheath left for no apparent reason. At that point, his father, Black Heart, resumed his rule over the town.

Century upon century passed, and Black Heart soon controlled the entire universe. Everything belonged to him except for a small planet by the name of Earth. The rest, as they say, is history.

10,000 years have passed since the day Darksheath first came to the city, and time has done its work.

Darksheath looked upon the barren wasteland that had been his home. Though he had not changed much, this place had. The city he remembered was gone, not even ruins remained. The entire world was but a shadow of its former glory. The lack of anything he remembered was what led him to such a shock to see his fathers castle still standing.

Deep inside the castle, the main audience chamber reeked of death. The walls and floor was coated with the blood of his father's army. Darksheath searched the stronghold for any sign of life; he found none. After several hours, only two rooms remained unsearched: The throne room and the library. The throne could not be searched because it was sealed with a special lock that could only be opened by Black Heart. Unable to access the throne room, Darksheath entered the library. Once inside he found the holographic records and selected the one that had been previously recording.

As he watched, Darksheath felt his anger rise. He saw in the holographic record his father's doom. He watched as the one called Super-Puff destroyed his father and left the world Darksheath once knew empty and barren. When the tape ended, Darksheath turned away.

"Sinca Dimensia!" he said, holding out his hand. With that a round, black portal opened before him. "Mark my words Super-Puff, you days are numbered. You will pay for what you did to my family." He said before he stepped into the darkness and then, the portal closed behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosemar: Sorry for the shortness but this part had to be told.

Alister: Read and review. Bye

Rosemar: Goodbye humans.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosemar: You have arrived.

Alister?

Rosemar: DARK LASER FIRE!

Alister: Rosemar, if you have to read Chapter 4 do it quietly.

Rosemar: Oh, go away.

Alister: Well…! What's that? (Pointing to a door)

Rosemar: NO! Don't!

Alister: (opens door)** Rosemar!**

Rosemar: (Knocks Alister over the head). Anyway, down to business. I own only the following: Black Heart, Super-Puff, Various minions, Mecha Mojo Jojo, De-Vel, The Emissary of Darkness, Dimension X, Ress, Darksheath, and Shadow-Puff.

Alister: …

Rosemar: Read and review humans.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Power Puff Girls X**

**Part 2: Darksheath**

**Chapter 2: Shadow-Puff**

The walls of Morebucks mansion rattled with the cries of a very angry girl.

"Aaaah!" she screamed as she threw a newspaper across her bedroom. "It's not fair! Why do those Power Puffs get all the glory? It should be me! I'm so much more deserving then they are. I want to be a Power Puff!" Princess grabbed a Blossom plush doll and squeezed it until the head popped off. "I hate those stupid Power Puffs!"

"Now _that_ is something that you and I agree on." A voice said to her.

"Who's there?" Princess asked only slightly frightened. The closet door slowly opened to reveal a figure; he had a heart shaped torso, two muscular arms, and a ghostly tail. He was all black with exception to his burning red eyes. Those eyes seemed to burn a hole straight through Princess as he, in a regal tone, spoke:

"My name, is Black Heart. I have recently had an encounter with the girls myself. And I would be most appreciative if you could assist me in their destruction." Princess just frowned.

"Even if I could beat the girls, what makes you think I would help you?" She said snidely. Black Heart held out his hand, in it was a small black orb that had a figure inside it.

"Do you know who this is?" The evil-one asked. Princess stared at the figure for a moment before the realization hit her.

"Ress?" Princess said with surprise. "But the Power Puffs beat her. After she caused some major damage though." She added under her breath.

"That is correct." The villain smirked. "I gave her that power and now I am giving it to you." Princess was stunned,

"B-but, why?" She stammered.

"This power is fueled by emotion: anger, hatred, jealousy, and greed. Never in a thousand centuries have I seen a person more capable at using these emotions then you. With this power, the power of darkness, you can destroy the Power Puff Girls." He replied.

Princess didn't know whether to be insulted or flattered. She decided to go with the latter of the two choices. She held out her hand and took the orb. As the hands of the mortal, Princess, and the demon, Black Heart, met, the room was filled with black light. As Princess felt herself flooded with power, she thought: _This power will be the end of the Power Puff Girls. _

The Citizens of Townsville relaxed on the bright and sunny morning, but there was no rest for the ever-busy Super-Puff. She had spent the morning putting the everyday ruffians in their places, when she heard the sound of an explosion. Rushing quickly to the scene, she found the remains of a Mac truck. The only other person in the area was Princess. Normally Super-Puff would suspect her of the crime but she hadn't been causing trouble lately, the heroine was almost ready to believe that she had gone straight.

"Princess! Did you see who caused this?" Surer-Puff asked, pointing to the wreckage.

"Why yes, as a matter of fact, I did." Princess called to the Power Puff.

"Who, Who was it?" Super-Puff inquired. Princess answered by pointing to herself. Super-Puff groaned, "You know, I was starting to believe you had given up all this evil nonsense."

"Oh on the contrary." The villainess answered nonchalantly. "I just took a break, and now I am going to _break_ every bone in your body." She dropped her arms into a battle ready position.

"I feel sorry for people like you." Super-Puff sighed. "So wrapped up in your own egos that you never seem to understand that you'll never win."

"You sound a lot more arrogant then I do." Princess pointed out.

"Well at least my arrogance is well earned, I never lose." Super-Puff answered confidently.

"We will see about that." Princess added with a laugh. She began concentrating and at once, the air was filled with sparks. Super-Puff looked on in wonder as a black aura surrounded the villain. With a loud cry of anger, she was enveloped in dark light. Super-Puff was forced to brace herself as she was pummeled with the shockwave of the explosion of power.

When Super-Puff could see clearly, she was flabbergasted. She was inclined to believe that her eyes were playing tricks on her. Standing before her was a warrior she knew all too well. A mighty soldier of darkness whose power was matched only by the anger in her eyes. _Those eyes?_ Super-Puff thought. Those eyes told a story of fury and anguish. They held more anger and hatred then the hero had ever seen. _It can't be. Can it? Ress?_ Those eyes that held a darkness known to no other then Ress were not_ her_ eyes. They were red, not green and were below curly red hair instead of straight black hair. _Who are you?_

Guessing by the bewildered look on her face, the villain spoke:

"I am the darkness swallowing light!"

"I am the crusher of hope!"

"I am the hand that brings death to the just!"

"I am the Shadow-Puff!"

"And I will obliterate you!"

"That sounded _so_ much cooler when I said it." Super-Puff muttered. Shadow-Puff either didn't hear her or she didn't care. Either way, she flexed her muscles, which were surprisingly large, and caused ripples in her black outfit. Her black dress looked like it was made of spandex as it clung to her powerfully built form. Her entire body radiated with power and the air around her popped and sizzled.

"Like the new me?" The villain asked with a laugh.

"So let me get this straight." Super-Puff queried. "You sold yourself to darkness just like Buttercup did and now you're a new person." She sighed and brought her arms to battle readiness. "Don't worry Princess. When I defeat you you'll turn back into your normal self."

"Who said I wanted that?" Shadow-Puff replied. Super-Puff just gazed at her tentatively as she continued. "I never fell to darkness, rather I choose it. This power, (she looks at her biceps) this power will be the end of you: Super-Puff." She spread her arms wide as her body glowed darkly. Super-Puff only had enough time for terror to creep across her face. Shadow-Puff's hands came thundering together as she screamed: "DARK LASER FIRE!" The beam of dark light struck the heroine at point-blank range.

Super-Puff fell to the ground and laid there for a moment. The villain let out a laugh as she looked down upon the crumpled form of the hero.

"Please don't tell me that's the best you've got. Come on! I haven't even warmed up yet!" Super-Puff made no response and leaped upward. With a flash of light trailing behind her, she tackled Shadow-Puff and the pair rocketed into the sky. "Now that's more like it." Shadow-Puff said with a grin. She grabbed the heroine and threw her up over her head. Super-Puff was moving to fast to stop and rocketed onward; Shadow-Puff then made an about-face and pursued her.

Under normal circumstances, Super-Puff would have hit the breaks _before_ she hit the Stratosphere but these were not normal circumstances. As she looked over her shoulder, she saw a dark light hurtling towards her. The air grew cold and thin around her a she struggled to come up with a plan. She wouldn't last much longer up here and if she stopped, Shadow-Puff would gain the advantage. She knew that another strong hit from the villain would be her undoing and from this height would most likely mean death. As she passed into the Mesosphere, she was struck with brilliance. She accelerated and put a good nine miles between her and her pursuer. Super-Puff made a sharp u-turn and spread her arms. Her momentum carried her still farther upwards as she focused her energy. As the black glow of Shadow-Puff advanced on her, she slammed her hand together and said:

"WHITE LASER FIRE!" The beam of light lanced through the air. From her point-of-view, Shadow-Puff could see the white light but thought it was only Super-Puff's aura. She did not now the truth until it was far too late. As the thought _Now, you die Super-Puff,_ raced through her mind she was struck by the beam. She howled in agony as the light enveloped her. To her it felt like she was on fire while drowning and being stabbed with knifes. She fell to the ground, 52 miles below her.

Super-Puff descended to the ground and sat there, panting heavily. As she gasped for breath, she looked to her left and saw a crater large enough for a herd of elephants to bathe in. She stood and walked over to it, and there at the bottom of the crater, was Shadow-Puff. Super-Puff stood there moaning the loss of a human life, when, to her amazement, Shadow-Puff moved. Super-Puff gazed in horror and wonder as the villain struggled to her feet. _Such amazing fortitude, I'll never win at this rate,_ the hero thought. Shadow-Puff groaned and managed to stand but then the darkness faded from her and she fell back down, Princess once more. Super-Puff was relived by the fact that Princess was still alive and by the fact that she was too tired to fight anymore, so she picked her up and carried her off to jail.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alister: …

Rosemar: You must forgive Alister for his silence. You see I had incapacitate him after he found the room I use to store my MK-47 and Grenade launcher. Please read and review humans.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: Rosemar does **NOT** own an MK-47, Grenade launcher, or any weapons of any kind. So FEDs, Stay off my back!


	3. The Enemy Of My Enemy

Rosemar: We have a great update for you tonight.

Alister: All hail the removal of the writers block! (Throws hands in air)

Rosemar: Muse of Darkness don't fail me now.

/As usual I do all the work and get none of the credit\

Alister: Hey, it's you. How have you been? (See Lost And Found Chapter 4 AN for who "you" is)

Rosemar: Hey, I'm the one who dose all the writing.

/Ah but, I Publish the story and set you to writing in the first place.\

Rosemar: Well then, why dose it say PPGX: Part 2: Darksheath by Dark King Rosemar, hmmm?

/Ever consider that I'm Dark King Rosemar\

Rosemar: Then who am I?

/Dark King Rosemar\

Rosemar: (Babbling) but you said you were, and I am, so that means. Ow, my brain hurts now.

/I'll explain while the readers read the story\

Alister: While they babble I guess I have to say it (clears through) we own only: Super-Puff, Shadow-Puff, Black Heart, Darksheath and anyone specifically clamed in previous chapters. So please read and review.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Power Puff Girls X**

**Part2: Darksheath**

**Chapter 3: ****The Enemy of My Enemy**

On a barren street amid the rubble of buildings, displaced earth and twisted metal in the middle of Townsville; a dark circle appeared in the air, just above the ground. The area had been utterly destroyed by Super-Puff's and Shadow-Puff's battle and had not yet been rebuilt by the hardworking townsfolk as the battle had taken place only the day before. Alone in the quiet shadow of daybreak, a human-like figure emerged from the dark, swirling, circle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What absolute idiots these cops are!" Princess said, chuckling as she looked about her jail cell. Her cell was no different from any other cell in the whole compound save for the fact that she was alone inside. Bars, solid steel walls, and the occasional patrolling guard. No extra security, no lasers, no cameras, no electric bars, nothing. Did they really have no idea just _who_ they were holding?

She stood up and chuckled again. She had only awoken from her battle induced sleep a short while ago and yet she could already fell the dark power surging inside of her, intense and raging to be let loose. She exhaled and tapped into her power and with a flood of energy and a dark flash Shadow-Puff stood alone in the jail cell.

As Shadow-Puff glared at the solid steel wall, she mentally debated on simply making her escape or doing so with the addition of vaporizing the entire compound. She decided on the sooner rather then the latter, that much destruction would send the Power Puffs running and she wasn't ready to fight them yet. No, they're battle would take place in the city amid thousands of innocents where the heroines would not draw out their full power out of fear for those innocents, that would give Shadow-Puff the edge. With only the slightest effort, the dark warrior rocketed through the wall and into the sky.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darksheath stood alone in the empty street. "Hmm, so barren, reminds me of home." He said in a calm, almost regal tone as he glanced around. "No wonder, it would seem that Super-Puff has done to this world what she did to mine. I wonder what creator patriarch she killed in this world to leave it in this deprived state." He looked around again and got a glimpse of the thriving city in the distance all around him. He chuckled, "It would seem I spoke to soon. This world has yet to see the horror that Super-Puff is capable of. I will make sure to kill them all swiftly to ease they're pain."

"Hu, whoer you?" A garbled voice said. Darksheath turned and saw a raggedy clothed man with a bottle in one hand standing before him. His eyes were glassed over and he weaved left and right. Darksheath stared calmly at the man and held out his hand, palm facing the man. As a dark ball appeared in his hand Darksheath, in a cool, regal tone said:

"You poor pitiful man, I shall end your suffering."

"Hu? Wha." The man mumbled as the black bolt raced through the air. It hit him in his chest. His chest blew open, spraying his innards on the street. He fell to the ground, his torso on fire.

Darksheath liked the blood off his hand and then quickly spit upon the ground. "Disgusting" he grimaced "Even your blood is a pitiful waste of space." Suddenly his ears pricked up. "Huh!" he said as he quickly looked at the sky. He caught a faint glimmer of an energy streak. "Ah-ha" he laughed "Now if got you: Super-Puff!" He flexed his muscles and was surrounded by a flaming, translucent, black aura. "Ready or not, here I come!" He yelled as he rocketed into the sky after the streak in the clouds.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow-Puff raced through the sky, desperately seeking an area with a high population density. Townsville was no New York but it constantly had a good amount of people in the streets, except for today apparently.

"Figures." Shadow-Puff said as she scoped the city far below her. "Never anyone around when you need someone." Suddenly she felt something behind her, far behind her. She became aware that she had a sixth sense and that sense was telling her that someone who possessed great power was approaching her at a high rate of speed. She turned to face the pursuer and stopped. "What a huge power! It has got to be Super-Puff." A black streak raced towards her and stopped a few feet before her, his black aura dispersing itself, reviling his golden armor and his jet-black, upwardly spiked hair and his powerfully built, 18 year old formNote: he's actually 12,000 but looks 18. The two dark warriors stared at each other intently, until, finally, the arriver spoke.

"It would seem I have mistaken you for another, you are not Super-Puff." He said in a calm, charming voice.

"Neither are you." Shadow-Puff retorted in voice that bordered on anger.

"So just who are you anyway and what connection do you have to the vile creature: Super-Puff?" Darksheath inquired.

"Super-Puff is the biggest thorn in my side and as for who _I_ am, that begs the question of who you are?" Shadow-Puff said, trying to sound important. Darksheath chuckled as she finished, he chuckled for a few moments before bursting into defiant laughter.

"Ha-ha, ha, ha, ha…you insolent fool. Who are you to ask for _my_ name? And as for Super-Puff, I will destroy her and this whole planet with her, and have my revenge. I am Darksheath, the prince of demons, and the only son of my late father: the king of darkness: Blackheart!"

A look of shock spread across Shadow-Puff's face but it quickly subsided into anger. "So I'm a fool am I? Well you're ignorant! I am the embodiment of inner darkness, the despair within hope, I am Shadow-Puff! I received this power from Blackheart, how can you say he's dead when he's not."

Now it was Darksheath's turn to be shocked "What? My father's alive?" He stared at the dark warrior before him. "Even so, you have no right to use my father's power, that is _my_ birthright. I will still claim my revenge but first, I shall end the abomination of a human with the power of darkness." He moved his arms and shifted his stance; Shadow-Puff did likewise shouting:

"Bring it!"

"If you insist" Darksheath calmly replied. He launched his attack: he flew forward and delivered a powerful right hook, but the dark warrior was ready, she brought up her arms and blocked his attack but was caught off guard by his immediately following left kick. His foot caught her in the side of the face and sent her reeling backwards. He spun in the air and brought his hand up. A dark ball formed in his palm and before his opponent had even stopped moving he launched a barrage of tennis-ball sized energy balls.

Shadow-Puff halted her movement and eyed the barrage coming her way. _No time to dodge_ she thought. She flexed her muscles and doubled the size of her aura. The energy barrage closed in and blasted against her aura shield, rocking the warrior. She wasted no time and blasted straight at her opponent. With a flurry of punches and kicks and a battle cry, she assaulted Darksheath.

He smiled at her, it was so hard for him to tell the difference between bravery and foolhardiness in humans, but the end result was the same. He closed his eyes to spit her and effortlessly blocked all one-hundred and thirty-three blows.

Shadow-Puff could feel her anger growing, she was liberally boiling mad, and as her rage hit its peak she felt herself dip into a deep dark pit inside herself, and within that pit was power, unlimited power. She jumped back and spread her arms. A black glow enshrouded her and she brought her hands thundering together screaming:

"**DIEEEEE! DARK LASER FIRE!" **

To be honest: Darksheath was impressed. A human that had this much power was astounding. He had never seen anyone besides his father and himself use that attack, but unfortunately for the dark warrior, he had seen that attack enough to now that it was useless against a person of his caliber. The black beam raced across the tree feet that separated the fighters. To an onlooker, the journey was made in less then half a second, but to Darksheath it was all the time in the world. The beam lanced through him, or rather the spot he had been only a millisecond before. Shadow-Puff was no fool, she knew he had evaded her attack and she searched for him. Left, right, up, down, where was he? Suddenly she felt his power, close, so close, she looked up and caught a glimpse of he backhand fist, which drove her down.

As she plummeted to the ground, Darksheath said to himself. "I believe that attack is done like so." He spread his arms, aimed at his opponents plummeting body, and said: "Dark Laser Fire." He brought his hands together and the beam lanced downwards.

Shadow-Puff looked up and saw the black beam. There was known way in Hell she was going to let herself be hit helpless like this. She tapped into her near endless reservoir of power and raced out of the beam's path. The beam collided with the ground and the explosion took out three city blocks. But even in her moment of triumph, she was defeated. The very second she evaded the explosion she was caught by Darksheath who delivered a knee attack powered by a fall from thirty-thousand feet. She hit the ground, her darkness left her, and princess laid there.

"Pitiful Human, I'm done playing around, I'll kill you here." Darksheath said, so agonizing calm. Abruptly her life was spared as Darksheath turned. "Ha! The must be her." He said looking to the West, he rocket away through the air.

Princess slowly stood, she clenched her teeth and fists. "You! You'll pay. You won't get away with this." She shouted to the sky. Sparks flew around her as her fury grew; she grasped a rock and crushed it in her hand. "I'll destroy you!" With a black flash and a small explosion, Shadow-Puff blasted into the sky after Darksheath.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Super-Puff stood in the sky facing the man who had flown in just moments before.

"Are you Super-Puff?" He said in a calm tone.

"Yes, I am." She said nodding. "Who are you?"

"I am Darksheath, the prince of demons, and the only son of my late father: the king of darkness: Blackheart. You killed my father and I will have my revenge!" He stated with such elegance. "You will pay for what you did in blood and you will pay in buckets."

Without even giving his opponent a chance to reply, he launched himself into a fury of blows. Despite being caught off guard, the young hero was able to defend herself. Blocking most of the punches and countering with a few of her own. Suddenly she was grabbed by her head and feet by her opponent. Darksheath pushed bending the young warrior backwards. Her back was breaking it was all she could do not to scream but even that resolve was lost when the dark prince burned her cheat with eye lasers. Super-Puff screamed in pain for what felt like hours until Darksheath stopped, let her go, and piled drove her into the ground.

Super-Puff lay in the crater as he called to her.

"Is that the best you've got? My father must have been a pathetic fighter to have been killed by you."

Super-Puff looked at herself and there in her shirt, in her cauterized flesh were the letters: D A R K S H E A T H. "Hu-uh" she laughed nervously, fear stretched across her face. "He signed his name, his whole name."

She looked up at him as he floated there looking annoyed. A black streak caught the corner of her eye and she saw Darksheath turn and grab a punch that had been thrown at him with such speed that it rivaled the speed of light. The pair just stared at each other, finally Darksheath spoke:

"How? I finished you"

"Well, I die hard." The dark warrior replied. She then threw another punch.

"Insolent whelp." The dark prince yelled and backhanded her. She plummeted to the ground in a crater beside Super-Puff.

Super-Puff sat up. "No luck either?"

"Shut up!" Shadow-Puff yelled back.

"Face it, we're going to die, neither of us can beat him." The hero responded sounding not at all sad. "At least not alone any way"

"No way!" Shadow-Puff said as she stood. "You are not suggesting what I think you are."

"Face it, separate we can't win, but together…"

"No way! I can't, I won't."

"Shadow-Puff!"

"Darn it! Okay, but after we beat him you're next."

"Agreed." And with that, the most bitter of enemies rose into the sky to face the common foe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alister: That was a short fight.

Rosemar: Don't worry it continues next chapter.

Alister: Well at least the title makes sense now.

/The enemy of my enemy is my friend\

Alister: I wonder if they can really beat him?

Rosemar: I hope not he is our title character and if he dies the story's over.

/Well the title does say part two\

Alister: Is there another part?

/Trilogy baby.\

Rosemar: Great! That means I've got a lot more work to do.

Alister: (hands him a typewriter) Well get to work.

Rosemar: (Censored)

/None of that! \

Rosemar: Hey! How come I get censored?

/Because I don't like you\

Rosemar: Why you (Censored)

Alister: Please read and review!!


End file.
